Oh, for the love of Sparda!
by Sephylovescookie
Summary: -"What, did I miss out on the "Oh,let's all hand out Sparda power" day? And why is Vergil alive again?-!" By now Dante was roaring,and all Nero could do was scratch his head and look sheepishly at the girl across him.VergilxOCxDante.RE-EDITED!NEW CHAP!
1. Um

_Heyy._.. so It definitely hasn't been a year since I written anything... (Honestly, what are you talking about?.. . ) But regardless I want to finish up all of the stories that I have written on this website, so I've decided that I'm going to start by re-editing most of them. Why? Because A, they all have some very bad grammar mistakes that, frankly, I'm ashamed of making(you can pick out alot of mistakes after writing a 538 page book for fun...O.O ), and B, these stories need to be finished for the love of all that is fandom and cupcakes! I can't keep half-assing everything I do these days. Besides, I've got a whole summer break of nothing to do... :D

With love, Sephylovescookie!

P.S. anyone who's still has me alerted, I LOVE YOU. REALLY I DO. D:

And don't shoot me for this not being a new chapter... please?

ALL CHAPTER'S RE-EDITED!

NEW CHAPTER : #5! Of Chickens and Pillows


	2. Vergil?

So well, this is my first fic on the site... I hope you'll like it but I don't know. I'm sorry the beginnings so lame but it was hard to figure out how to start this. It'll get better, promise! So enjoy! Ja ne- Oh!, All right's for devil may cry and characters belong to capcom, I own nothing but the plot and girl. Neh.

* * *

This _sucked, _and I mean _sucked._ The sky was the same ugly, dark, grayish hue it always was every day. It'd been that way for the last week now, and I was about to shot myself in the foot just to feel something other than complete and total boredom itching through my veins.

_Oh_ yes, ever since I whooped those psychotic religious freaks with the twerp a month ago, things went back to the normal and semi-hectic ways they always were. Just like today. Nothing to do but walk around minding my own business, kicking some demon butt every few blocks as usual. My feet stepped in puddle after puddle, punted away trash after trash in the alleyways I went down, and marched one foot after the other in the same _damn _path I walked along every _single day_. Screw resting after _'Journeys'_, I was bored as hell! It was just another one of those ongoing days in this nearly forgotten and dirty city. At least I was almost home., if I stayed in this all-but hailing rain any longer my coat might shrink, you never know with leather.

" I take back what I said about my kind of rain..."

Another reckless noise.

I paused in my step and looked down the alley like an annoyed victim of a stalker. Which, technically I was due to...

_' ...You gotta be kiddin me! What am I at now , 60, since I started walking? What gives?'_

"Alright _genius,_ I know you're there. Just come out so I can cream you and go home, I got pizza waitin' for me if ya don't mind." I sighed, honestly, behind the trash can? Oh not obvious at all.

They screeched in anger and flew out from the tiny shadow the metal tin provided and charged at me, howling like the damned creatures they were and hurtling straight towards me.

"Heh." A smirk, four bullets, two guns, and quickly went two mephistos1 down for the count and fading. Honestly these days, they were making it too easy! I pushed Ebony and Ivory back into their holster laughing vainly.

" NO!"

My brows furred: that didn't sound like a monster, that sounded like a wom-

" Move outta the way stupid!" a girl screamed right behind me. What the heck? I turned around in time to get pushed- surprisingly strongly- out of the way by very feminine hands. She was barely a figure that blurred by me, just slow enough to make out the curves that proved she was female. I was actually startled for a minute by her speed, Trish and Lady aren't even that fast.

" Your welcome babe!" I called after her, so that was the source of the scream? Damn, chick's got some lungs. She kept running after she pushed me and ran till the end of the alley before getting pinned against the brick building on the side by a figure in blue. I sighed and turned around, it wasn't my problem, and besides, with a shove that strong I'm sure the chick can handle a guy or two.

"Dammit-Vergil! _GET OFF_!"

My blood stopped.

_'Did she just say . No , it's just a coincidence, he's dead Dante. Gone.'_ I resisted the urge to look behind me and save the damsel in semi distress, she could beat him off of her. I wasn't one for fights, they just came to me.

" Gladly, if you'd simply return the rest of my father's power that was initially bequeathed and bestowed on me."

'_**Oh hell**__, who else talks like that?'_ I groaned, willing my feet to spin around and check for myself. I stopped over just a few feet behind them, they didn't seem to take notice. Curiously I tried to see over more than just the back of the man in front of this girl. The blue trench and spiky silver hair matched my brother from when I last saw him , it sound like the same voice but, h-how? I'd saw him die with my own to eyes, and exploding isn't something that you can just get back up from to water your garden.

" I don't know what your t t-talking about!" In the middle of the sentence "Vergil" pushed her up in the choke hold, her feet kicked out in an attempt to touch the ground feet below her. Quickly her hands went to the wrist that held her neck and she feebly pulled at the hand stealing her breath. That was it, I slapped a hand on his shoulder and offhandedly commented to the man.

" Hey buddy, I don't care how bad women treat you, you don't choke 'em."

The man stiffened up very tensely and looked in shock towards me. He was , in living flesh, _my brother_. My eyes went wider than the first time I went into a gentleman's club.

"It _is _you...Vergil."

His blue eyes grew just as wide as mine , only for a second before snarling in to a glare with a low growl.

" Dan- " He cut my name off to gasp in pain and fly back towards me. I dodged with a spin barely in the nick of time and glanced back to Vergil faltering to get up from the street ground. Even with the absolute mayhem my sanity(or lack thereof) was going through, I couldn't suppress the wide grin that came from my face as I looked back at the girl in front of me. Maybe today wasn't going to be just another day. It was turning to be quite the form of entertainment actually, my zombie of a brother getting decked by a chick was worth cold pizza for a night.

" Baby!," I gasped, " I didn't know you could hit like that! I think I'm in looove." I grinned, mock-swooning back at the black-haired girl still in posed at the end of her punch, probably from shock. I took a moment to take her in, it wasn't a bad sight in the _least_. She had on a black vinyl jacket, white tank top and dirty jeans, no doubt caused by running from Vergil for hell knows how long. She wasn't to thin but not over weight in any aspect. Her eyes seemed to shine with familiarity in the light. Somehow I think she finally realized I was here, finally looking up from the 'Vergil' spot on the ground to me... then back to Vergil, to me. One son of Sparda the other. Her eyes joined 3rd in the widening contest, possibly winning it.

"Oh _god_. There's two of you! No!" She went to punch me but I caught her fist, again, the force of it catching me off guard.

"Hey-hey there missy," my voice broke off with a huff of a laugh, letting her first leave my grip " I'm not some personal clone of _that_, "I pointed grudgingly at the miffed mass of navy blue standing on the street and listening intently, " just an unfortunate blood relative." I finished and spread out my hands in a friendly gesture. By now we were all drenched in the rain; Vergil's hair looked like mine at the moment, it wasn't helping my cause.

Her eyes connected straight into mine and but she still kept up a weary stance in the face of Vergil, this girl wasn't a fool. I think Trish and Lady would be proud.

Quickly, she poked a finger out at me, eves narrowed for a slip second at me.

"You're the good guy?"

I nodded, and the finger went across from me.

"Bad guy?"

"Most of the time, yeah." What else was I gunna say? _'Oh no, he just has a__** 'health issue'**__ for strangling women and trying to take over the world'_

"Ah. Well then, I think I know who you are." She concluded with a thoughtful frown, stepping forward in a way that went closer to me and farther from my brother. I smirked, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment.

" So chicky, you got a na-"

"As much as I'd love to continue listening your little conversation," Vergil interrupted finally, seemingly fed up with our chatting and sliding out his blade ", I have unfinished business with the _sweet_ little vixen over there."

I whistled again, " Damn girl, you pissed him off something fierce. Stand him up on a date?"

"Whah! Ah, um, uh you!" The girl sputtered , ignoring my jibe completely (a good one, too) before taking one of my hands and shaking it. Come to think of it, the poor woman looked pretty shaken up herself.

"Listen! You're uh oh god what did he say your name was? Rrrg... " She still had my hand and started backing up, making me follow her in step, not that I'd ever reject the touch of a woman, mind you. Though, this one was sure fidgety, most likely due to the imminent death behind me. The whole situation felt like I'd jumped into one of those crazy soap operas in the final episode!

Whoever this girl was, I'd like to find out, but something told me now _really _didn't seem like the time to be stopping for Q and A.

" You're name-OH! ah-Uh, something with a D in it, Dan- -iel No ...Dan-" My brow quirked, did she know my name?

"Dante! Yes? " I smiled, and so did she in a more frantic way, "That's it! You! Um, I need you to just-um, stall-"

She whipped me around by the shoulders towards Vergil ", stall him. Please?" She asked pleading me.

"Well I don't know, what's it in fo-"

"Thanks! You won't regret it. I'll see you later; Nero knows where you live right? See ya!" With a push towards my brother she ran off down the alley like a bullet.

"Wait, Nero! _That little punk!_-? Whoa! Hey get back here!" But she was already a shadow in the dark. Again, the speed of the girl was amazing. Vergil scoffed in front of me and started a run-walk.

"Oh_ no you don't_ woman, you're not getting away again." He seethed, the look bringing back some good memories. I laughed, and brought out the Rebellion from its holster on my back, grinning like I just escaped from an asylum.

"Where you going dear big brother? This party's just gettin' started!" Vergil stopped and turned back around, pulling out Yamato from his sheath. I choked at the sight of it.

_' The f-...How'd you get that back!-? ! ….Dammit, I really gotta visit Nero more often..'_

"Oh, by the way how was hell, did they give you frequent costumer coupons?" I smirked, loving the look of irritation on his identical face.

"Would you like to find out?" He stated casually, watching his newly reunited blade gleam in the rain, just like _that _day.

"Why, did they even give you a parking space with your name on it?"

What can I say, there's a long time tradition in my family that I don't really approve of: Fight first, witty comebacks later. I always tried to make that the opposite.

"Worried about having one of your own? I wouldn't worry." He informed, charging towards me at a speed only we were capable of.

"And why is that?" I quipped, thinking idly that rain always felt weird against my stubble and deflecting his first blow with ease.

"There are plenty of handicapped spaces still available."

Then again, Verge and I like to mix it up.


	3. BangBang!

Woot! Next chapter. This baby took a while to write especially since I had to be careful not to give it all away. Nero's character is pretty hard to place without making him look emo, but tell me how I did okay! Enjoy loves!

* * *

I found myself no less pissed than I was an hour ago.

How could some woman just run off like that? Who does she think she is, leaving me to fight my brother who was supposed to be dead without a second glance? Did I mention this was completely impossible!-? Last I checked, Vergil was dead as a door nail! Well, okay so I didn't exactly see him _die_, but how would you survive an_ explosion_?

I hissed as another clang of metal assaulted my ears.

Explosion or not, he's right in front of me, in the flesh , at this very moment. I haven't seen him in years but as always, we started out the family reunion just like old times:

beating the bloody crap out of each other.

Our swords were clashing together so fast and with such a deadly force that it sparked even in the face of the heavy rain. My muscles ached in relief from finally being used after almost a month. Every slash and strike of our swords clashed at every angle. Each crack caused the illusion of small lightning strikes, as Yamato wailed into Rebellion. Vergil was swift and even, but I was bold and tactical. We've had different fighting styles since forever, and though this battle was just as intense and high paced as all those other times, it was way off from how we usually fight. Vergil's stance was different somehow; he wasn't the confident, smug and forceful bastard I knew during a scrap. It's as almost if he was being careful, testing something... but what?

" S'matter bro? Years of all that hair gel finally getting to you?" I delved.

"Honestly? No." Now I knew something was up, Vergil never took my bait during a fight, let alone answer me back. He wasn't focused either.

" So you've thought about this?" I smirked.

" Be quiet," He jumped back a few feet away from me and pulled his sword back into his hilt ", I've no time for this."

"Woah. Wait a minute here, don't tell me _you_, you of all people...are giving up?" This was just insane! My brother, Mr. I'll-never-lose-to-the-likes-of-anyone, one of the biggest perfectionists, is forfeiting a fight against me!-? Who turned off the sanity today!-?

" Don't be ridiculous, this wasn't even a fight."

"Oh? Then what _do_ you call it, dancing with life-threatening objects?"

No answer, he just glared and walked off. Right before disappearing into the darkness I heard him speak.

" Until next time, brother. Sooner than you think." Then he was gone. Did I chase him? Hell, no.

_' Not my business, not my problem. Besides, the kid can handle Vergil. No doubt that's who that chick's headed to . Well, pizza time.'_

And with that thought I headed off to eat a cold dinner. Not knowing how royally I'd just screwed myself for not following him.

(The next day .Third person POV)

Dante just finished his shower and was enthusiastically drying his hair in front of his desk (he had pants on people... ) when the door to his shop burst open with a loud and quaking bang. His head whipped to the open doors which revealed, quite shockingly, Vergil. Dante wouldn't be so shocked if it weren't for the two things struggling in his hands. In his right hand was a boy being held up by the collar of his jacket. He was vainly trying to lift a glowing arm up to strike but hadn't the energy to even for a fist. It was as if he'd been fighting for hours, his blue and red coat was tattered everywhere with torn holes and scratches. His zippered shirt underneath was in the same condition, possibly worse. The silver haired boy looked just about broken. His name was Nero, and due to his little light-bright of an arm that came with a dose of Sparta power, he'd quickly become a part of the Sparda son's life. An annoying one, in Dante's terms. His eyes flicked to the left.

In the other hand was a woman, pulled by the collar like Nero, and glaring over at the teen like he was the one responsible. The woman had long black hair and bright blue eyes that were amazingly familiar to Dante. He had to think hard before remembering that it was that girl from before. She looked different when she was dry and not soaked down to the bone from the rain. It was the same jacket, though, but now she had on a red tank top and tight jeans with vinyl boots, her hair matted down and partially stuck to her face from sweat. Vergil himself was daunting the same blue coat and clothes as always, looking peeved as usual. The angry man took two steps into the building and dropped the two people on Dante's floor like luggage. The younger twin starred down impassively, internally cursing himself.

_' Note to self: Stop underestimating Vergil.'_

"Sorry, no soliciting." Dante said, jumping up on his desk and tossing his towel aside with a smirk. The only response he got was the creaking wood of the desk under his weight.

"…Harsh crowd in here, tonig-"

"Explain this to me Dante." Vergil interrupted as the wind blew the doors behind him shut with a resounding smack.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. The kid," Dante poked his finger toward his subject before bending it over to the woman ", never brought me _Ms. Vinyl _over here. Which by the way, I would have liked to know about just a _little sooner_." He whispered to Nero like a child, his eyes straining not to glare. Apparently to Dante, it seemed he'd been left out of the loop for a bit longer than he wanted. He'd probably be a bit more irked if he could actually figure out what the "loop" was, exactly.

"So you don't know then?" the elder brother asked, the girl and Nero had remained silent the whole time. Dante gave Vergil a confused look that turned into a grin as he thought of something.

"What, are they love birds and you've discovered jealousy or something? I guess you aren't asexual." Dante leered, Vergil scoffed, used to his twins annoying antics.

"We're not dating!" The two shouted, breaking their bout of silence and jumping up with no embarrassment noted. In fact, Dante thought, the chick almost turned green.

They looked pretty damn angry; so dating definitely wasn't the "loop". Dante knocked it off the list for now.

"Like I'd go with captain emo!" The girl groaned, _" Oh he'll never find us back at Kyrie's old church!_ Bull!"

"As if you're one to talk!", Nero shot back, even more furious, "Is this the thanks I get for rescuing you? Or would you like to go back to that cult church?"

"Enough!" Vergil stopped them before it got out of hand ", girl, show him what you can do." He waved a hand in Dante's direction. Nero suddenly became angry and spoke out.

"Hey man, don't know who you are but she definitely isn't touching Dante's body!"

Dante's stomach lurched at the possible meanings behind that sentence Nero had all but yelled just now. He spoke up in interruption:

"Excuse me, kid I hate to break this to you but I don't swing that-"

"That's not what I meant! Ugh, can you get your head out of the gutter for one minute?" Nero bit out, staggering up to his feet. Dante put his hands up in mock defense with a grin and kept quiet on his desk. It seemed that's why Vergil brought the both of them here anyway, he made no move to bring out Yamato. For once he'd actually listen contently to what was up with the sudden amount of Sparda power he felt in the room, besides, he had some black haired candy to look at during the speech.

Nero began, looking at the girl from the corner of his eyes, and reluctantly letting the words fall from his lips.

" I found her two weeks ago and …to get to the point? She has the ability to suck in our powers with her bare touch. Yeah ,I know, it's really farfetched but- but I think that's the reason your brothers alive again... he is your brother right? Anyways, it happened-" Nero continued to babble on as Dante's mind began to inevitably wonder to the girl herself.

She was pretty cute, looked about twenty, her framework verging on a solid ten. Her eyes looked just like everyone else in the room, ice blue, but those lashes were anything but thin and manly. She cast a sheepish glance at Dante and, upon meeting his, quickly darted back onto Nero as if she'd been stung. Dante felt like frowning at that. Hadn't he told her he was the good guy? Maybe his eyes were odd to her too.

"-She touched Yamato when I still had it, and one thing lead to another and your twin showed up. He practically ripped the doors off of Kyrie's church, I thought it was you at fi-"

That little fact bothered Dante '_why are her eye's so blue like ours?'_

" I think she was an experi- Dante."

_'Who else has eyes like that?'_

" _**Dante.**__"_

_'Could be German...' _

" Dante!"

_'Although she doesn't have silver hair like ours .'_

" Are you even listening bastard!-?" Nero growled in anger.

" Yeah, Yeah kid. So why can't I touch her?" Dante asked, how could touching her be so bad? Nero's the only one protesting. It's just one little.. .

" Geez, getting senile already, Old man? I _just_ said that she sucks it away like a sponge- _Dante_!"

The red devil had somehow quickly appeared behind the girl in question and had a finger outstretched, slowing going in for contact on her shoulder. Clearly Dante was a "hands on" learner.

" What?" The man replied, " I'm just going for a tiny dip... " Dante offered, looming over the object of the conversation excitedly. The black haired woman nearly shrieked in surprise at the sound of the Devil Hunter right behind her and spun around to face Dante with a dear in the head likes look.

" Hi." Dante smiled with all his confidence , making the girl stare with profoundly widened eyes. Vergil rolled his .

" Dante..." Nero warned, though he knew it was fruitless. He turned his eyes to the older Sparda twin that had stayed quiet the whole time and now currently resting on the door frame. Vergil seemed as though he was waiting for something, watching Dante carefully with a glint of nearing satisfaction in the depths of his pupils.

" You don't mind do you, babe?" Dante asked. He made a gesture towards the girl's bare hands. She opened her mouth to protest but jumped when he grabbed her hand, not waiting for an answer.

"I don't feel anything kid, other than the joy of hold this ladies ha- han !" Dante gasped, but gasping was an understatement. It was more like a ghastly and shuddering intake of breath from shock as he sank to the ground. It felt as if his life was being taken away, a slow and torturous drain of power from his body that spread a chill down to his toes. The worst part was he couldn't let go of her hand, like an electric shock to from an outlet. It was almost painful. When he finally let go he rolled on the floor groaning. He'd never experienced anything like that in his life and would never, ever, want that feeling again. Ever. Vergil smiled looking down on his brother.

" You see! God, listen for once when I tell you don't go touching _her_ like that!" Nero yelled. _'Curiosity killed the Dante…_ ' The youngest thought sardonically.

" And you," the boy spun around to face girl " you should've stopped him!" Nero had an angry look in his eyes, obviously a victim of the same thing. With a dip of her head in shame, the mysterious girl choked.

" I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I can't help it! " The girl was frightened, three times this had happened to her. She was disoriented, that fact that she could bring so much pain by a mere touch was horrifying to her. It wasn't like this before, and she never get used to it. Did it mean she could never touch anyone again? How was Nero so sure it was only 'Sparda' power that she took?

Dante looked up at her ready to shout but softened at the look on her face. She was looking at her hands as if she were a monster, little tears of fear pooling into her eyes. Dante mumbled something on the floor, starting at her sympathetically.

" What was that?" Nero looked down at his not-so-brilliant "mentor" with empathy, he'd felt that before, and boy did it hurt like a son of a bi-

"I _said_," Dante lurched up from the floor, feigning indifference to the attack. " , to stop treating the girl like some kind of freak, we all heard how you said 'her' like some stupid curse, I thought you were better than that Nero." Dante used his actual name, catching the Devil Bringer's owner off guard and making guilt form in his stomach.

" I'm sorry Al-" Nero started but was interrupted by the girl, none the less, the two twins in the room perked up.

'_ Was he about to say her name? '_

" It's okay Nero," she gave an uneasy laugh that quietly contradicted her words ", I feel pretty much the same way. But thanks Dante, no one's said anything like that since this all began." she smiled touched his shoulder. Everyone except Vergil jumped in the room, and were about to stop her. Dante flinched, pain would soon follow after.

Only it didn't.

Much like before a tremor went through Dante's body, making him stiffen up, but it was a polar opposite in feeling. He drew blanks trying to describe it as it happened. Amazing, wonderful, exciting, thrilling, a rush, none of that compared. His hand quickly flew on top of the girls hand on his shoulder, forcing it to stay there before anyone could pull it off. Warmth entered his body and it felt like heaven. He felt just like before she drained him, no, he felt better. He felt like he was in demon form times ten. He wasn't changing though, and it was exhilarating! The deep breathing he heard was probably his, but he didn't care one bit. If this happened a few years earlier he'd be screaming. His body was the epitome of liquid fire, he was a personal and super charged power house. He shuddered, loving every minute of it. Twice today he'd felt things that he'd never before sensed. This one, he wouldn't mind happing maybe every day. Hell, it was almost better than ,well… Dante kept it PG-13.

After a minute the girl was finally able to wrench her hand out of Dante's tough grasp and the second contact was lost he collapsed to the floor.

" Nero!" The girl shouted dropping in front of Dante, this time careful not to touch. The boy was there in an instant.

"Why'd you do that!" He looked at the girl shocked. The girl shook her head.

" I don't know, it just came over me because I was so happy and-Oh lord, Dante are you alright!-?"

" Oh. My. God ." Dante gasped trying to stand up. " I should be thanking _you_ ." He was stunned. _' For the love of Sparda, who are you!-?'_

"Aren't you in some form of pain Dante?" Nero asked bewildered.

" Kid, if that was pain, then sign me up as a- _machoist!_" Dante collapsed back on the wood floor at the end of the sentence, feeling another after shock. Finally he was able to get back up on his beloved desk and sat on it for support.

" Your little friend over there is something else." Dante laughed, at least he wouldn't be bored in a while. " How much power you think she got?"

" Power?" The girl said.

" Yeah, you have something in there, and it ain't the smallest thing I've seen, felt." He corrected himself.

" Well how the hell do we figure that out?" Nero sighed. _' Why me… at least it's calming down in here. Dante even seems to be acting normal.'_

" True." Vergil finally spoke, it seemed this girl was more useful than he thought.

Dante blinked, remembered something, and pulled out his gun.

"I know."

_BANG!_

_Thump._

Nero was wrong.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled. Nero was gaping like a fish.

" You shot ...you just freaking shot her!" Nero screeched, eye's switching alarmingly between the Ebony's owner and the girl sprawled out on the floor, bleeding may I add.

_"What? "_ Dante groaned "We all wanted to find out."

"But wasn't that just a bit- a bit... " Nero choked.

"Drastic ?" Vergil ended, just as shocked as Nero though refusing to show it. Sure, he himself wanted to kill the woman a bit earlier except…. for the love his father was Dante was a moron.

"Y-you don't use a bullet through the head as a test of strength! What the hell is wrong with you!-? What if she's dead!-?" Nero was almost to the point of pulling his hair out, contrary to Dante who acted like he'd merely hit a dog with a newspaper. Vergil sat quietly in a chair towards the corner with his legs crossed, starring at Dante with a look of reprimand which soon turned to an angry realization.

_' I swear brother if she's dead and all that power is lost- '_

" Hey...I've been shot in the head before and look, I'm still here just as shiny new as ever." Dante said obviously, spreading his arms out wide.

"Ah... _nngh_."

" Vergil bro, whatever you're doing, take that _outside_."

" You honestly think that was me?" '_Buffoon_'

All eyes turned to the 'dead' woman on the wooden floor, slowly dragging herself up from the small pile of blood. Her black hair cascaded her face from view like water, a soft '_tink_' of the bullet hitting the ground was heard. She struggled on to her hands and knees and meagerly attempting to stand. Nero rushed over to help her. Dante chuckled like a proud man who won a bet and opened his mouth to boast.

" Well whadda'ya know I guess "Dante " over here was r-"

BANG!-BANG!

Vergil gleamed in wonderful mirth, he was starting to like this girl.

" Thank you Nero..." the shaking woman breathed while handing back the Blue Rose to its rightful owner in an eerily calm mannerism. '_ That's the last time I give this Dante any thanks.'_

" Your welcome ,Alice?" Nero said, not entirely happy with the fact the he just aided in another bullet in someone's head, though he did deserve it.

_' So it's Alice then.'_ Vergil thought with slight interest. Flipping the page in a book he'd actually managed to find in Dante's house/business shop that didn't have to do with the female anatomy.

" Alice, huh? Feisty." Dante butted in, lurching off his desk he fell back on and wincing as he dabbed at the hole near his nose. In a second it closed up.

"Nero can I borrow your gun again?"

"I'd have to say that's a no."

"You may borrow my weapon if your intentions are what I think they are."

"Why, thank you."

"_Can we go back to the main point of the visit, please_?" Dante asked, slightly hurt at the lack of commotion over his injury.

"Which is?" Nero and Vergil simultaneously asked.

" Me." The girl quipped.

"Nero, you should probably just tell Dante the whole story, you'd do better than I would."

The room turned to Nero with expectancy. Dante spread his arms out and leaned in.

" We're all ears kid."

" Well, before you start Nero " Alice said nervously. ", could you please put a shirt on Dante?" The man gave a cheeky almost Cheshire-like grin, turning to the girl with a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

" Why?"

Alice wanted to shoot him, again.


	4. Shopping with Vergil!

Oh jeez I'm so sorry this took so long to write.. but good lord it's quite long isn't it? The reason is school starting and I went to Anime festival of Orlando... oh and I'm met Dante's voice actor.. no biggie... not! I got a hug and an autograph! Whoops fist But alas here is the story you were waiting for... I own nothing but the plot and Alice over here. Enjoy.

* * *

The room grew very quiet. The sons of Sparda were waiting for Nero's explanation of the girl, Alice, and why Vergil came back from the "dead". Once Dante finally put a shirt on (cue the aawww's from fangirls) all the attention was on Nero. He felt like he was in a school talent show, he gulped then started.

"Well, about two weeks ago I found her back around that geek-freak Agnus's lab. I know the lab was pretty much totaled from the blast, but this annoying feeling in my gut told me to go check it out again. Just to be sure before I left it alone, right? Sure enough when I got there it was crawling with those demons again, the damned things where practically swarming everywhere like wasps in a nest. I noticed oddly that all of them were circling around this door made with steel bolts along it's edges, and then the door pulsed, by then I knew something was up. So after quickly getting rid of all those pathetic things like flies-"

"If I remember correctly you were bleeding from the shoulder like mad." Alice commented, making Dante snort with a smirk. Nero's devil trigger glowed and he glared before continuing again.

"Anyways," he seethed "I took them out and went up to the door. Symbols and different charms were littered across the thing, like those incantations I saw with the Order. I was going to knock it down with the devil trigger… but the second my hand came within an inch of it all of the symbols and charms melted up into the air in blue. Yamato was glowing too. " Nero turned to the other son of Sparda, Vergil looked over at his weapon.

" When I went to the door I was horrified. The room was completely white and-"

" What's wrong with white?" Dante interrupted, baffled.

" Can I finish!-? For the love of Sparda, you guys are rude!" Nero yelled. Dante dragged out a sarcastic apology and motioned for him to continue.

" In that creepy room there were all sorts of beakers and and test tubes, That's where I found her." This time Dante _could _interrupt.

" You found her?"

" She was bound up on the back wall with chains and locks. She had on some ancient looking white outfit," Alice dragged up her jacket sleves, rubbing her wrist that seemed to have a clear bruise wrapped around it. The younger Sparda tried not to stare.

" But the chains and dress were only half of it, she had wings. After I-" Vergil broke Nero's tale.

" As much as I'd love for you to continue, would it kill you to be a tiny bit more detailed, or is that to much for you?" He seethed. Someone was annoyed.

This time the storyteller did as he was told, not daring to yell back at the other twin. He gulped.

" Wings.. ah, her's looked like a broken angels. They were forced up against the wall and looked all messy, white but dirty and with gold trimmed around the top of them. There were feathers on the floor and she had a distant look to here face like the cords were clouding her brain..." He looked around and everyone seemed content so he continued. Vergil looked off to the side at Alice once Nero returned to his story.

_'So this Alice was either an experiment or summoned...This sounds all too familiar... That's all I needed..'_ Vergil silently stood up, gaining no notice.

" Once I cut her down-_ safely!-_" Nero added before Dante spoke up again ", she fell down to floor before I could catch her. I went to help her up but stopped when she screamed in pain. I didn't know how to help her, all I could do was watch. She was holding her head and crying out as her wings just evaporated into thin air , just like the those angel monsters when you kill them Dante, you know? When she stopped screaming I instantly ran up to her and bent down, I didn't notice it before but she had those I.V. needles stuck all up in her back. She was obviously in pain from it but... I was afraid it would kill her If I took them out, but she somehow had the strength to pull herself to her knees and yank them out. She was so out of and dazed that it took her a minute to even figure out I was there. I think the I.V.s were the only thing keeping her alive down there. She must have been in that room for weeks! When she glanced up at me she immediately fell back and scrambled away, begging me not to touch her. It was a horrible sight to see someone so afraid of just one person that she _didn't even know_. It was about five minutes before I finally convinced her that I wasn't going to hurt her. The minute it got threw to her though, it was something, like a she'd seen some kind of miracle. She looked so happy, and once I told her we were leaving she started to cry and hugged me. When she touched me, it didn't hurt like the two other times her skin has hit mine. No, It... I felt _amazing! _It was like a thousand different thoughts rushing at me, and so much_ power_, it almost burned, it sorta did... but it felt so... it was like... like..."

" -like liquid fire." Dante finished, grinning and stretching back on the desk. Nero looked shocked but then confused.

" Yeah, that's it. I tried to get anything I could out of here...but all I got was a name."

" So, _Alice_..." Dante started up with a purr of her name, going over to the woman in question, " are you an angel, or some sort of demon summoned by the religious freaks?" _'Cuz, you definitely don't look like any demons I've seen... but then again there were those nymphs once...hmmm... nymphs.''  
_  
" I'm _not _a demon... or an angel,... I think." Alice huffed. embarrassed that she didn't even know what she was.

" You think?" Nero and Dante spoke together. Apparently Nero hadn't heard this either.

" Well all I can remember is being taken from someone... out in the forest somewhere. Before they knocked me out again I remember only two things they kept muttering. Sparda and some woman... her name was, so familiar, I like I knew it before. I think it was Eva." Dante Immediately choked on air and coughed.

"What!" He asked... many referred to Dante's mother as Eva, whether or not that was actually her name even he couldn't recall himself, but , Sparda and Eva together like that aren't a coincidence.

" Vergil, did you ...Verg?"

Vergil was gone, only a book was left open in the chair.

" Aw hell!" Dante groaned.

' Note to self: Too much attention to detail is bad.' Dante perked up. ' Wait Vergil!'

"How did Vergil come back!" The only twin left thought out loud. Nero gave a funny look and shrugged.

" That's _realllly _helpful kid." He glared.

" Well what do you want from me old man? A report! All that happened was you little brother back there," he pointed to the now vacant seat ", busted threw the doors when Alice started touching Yamato. Dante sighed, what part of 'take care of my bro's sword' didn't the pint get? He wondered if Nero just let everyone touch it like a new car or something... Dante turned to Alice who just shrugged like Nero before looking at her watch.

" Are we good here?" She asked looking between them .

" I gotta go to work. I'm gonna be late soon..."

" Work? Were?" How the hell did this chick get a job in this town? Nero looked up and laughed.

" Oh she works at a-" Kick!

" Not. A. Word." She seethed. Nero nodded, he wasn't a pansy, but alice wasn't some fluffy little chick either. Besides, he'd seen Kyrie angry, and he definately didn't want to see her angry. Dante quirked a brow. ' Oh really? This looks interesting...'

" Well, I'm off." Alice waved stepping out the door, but before she left she spun around like she forgot something. " Nero!"

_" Whaaattt?"_ He groaned.

" Living arrangements." She smiled before going out the door. Dante didn't like were this was going...

" Living ... arrangements, don't tell me..." Nero looked away sheepishly after the comment.

" We'll there's only so much room in my house, what with Kyrie moving in and all, and you have so much room here. She's got a job!" He starte started to make excuses.

"Still, can't she get her own place, wait Kyrie's moving in with you!-? Oh hoho you dog you, I get it... you want her out for "space" eh, ha-ha nice!" Dante laughed out and used finger marks for the word "space", making Nero flush.

" Shut up you stupid old pervert." He grumbled.

" Hey!... Don't call me old."

" ..."

"What?"

" Are you gonna take her in or what?-!" Nero was getting fustrated.

" Fine, no go home kid."

" Thank god."

" It's Dante, actually." The phone rang beside him.

" Shouldn't you be answering that?"

"Shouldn't you be _leaving_?"

"Fine."

_"Fine."_

"Bye."

" Bye bye." Dante grinned, twinkling his fingers in a wave. Then, as an after thought:

" Use a Trojan!"

" AAGGHHHH!" The door slammed and Dante's laughter was heard out the whole city.

The crowd in the finally club let out, but it was an hour before they let the girls themselves out. Safety measures, Alice guessed.

" Don't wander around to much Angel, it's not as safe as it used to be."

" Yeah, Rick, I know." Alice groaned, thinking of how ironic her alias they picked for her was, she really should stop working here, with all the oddballs in this town, but the pay... _oh_ the pay... Alice shook herself. She was getting a bit too money centered. She fixed the dress she had on and started her walk home, Nero had called her, so now she lived with Dante... wow.

" Well this is all peachy..."

" Alice." Her eyes flew open and she whirled around. Gasping she looked onto the person in front of her, and narrowing her eyes at the blue coat the not-so-stranger dawned.

" It's you. What do _you_ want?"

"Might you walk with me?"

* * *

Dante woke up with a start. He grumbled and rolled over to look at his alarm clock. It was blinking some unfamiliar time. 7:00 A.M.

" 7:00? I don't wake up till at least noon on Saturdays... what gives? " He rolled back over.

" Whatever." He tried to go back to sleep.

BAM

" VERGIL!"

Now, that, would wake Dante up. He ran down stairs not caring what he had on, which would be boxers. When he got down stairs, what he saw was... interesting. Alice was home... finally, there was a jar of milk spilled all over the floor. When was the last time that he had milk? Vergil was also in the room, shockingly enough. Looking down at the spill like it was something from a demented cartoon and holding a bag of animal crackers.

" Ugh, were are the stupid paper towels in this house?" Alice commented opening up all of the drawers and cabinets in a flurry, her blue skirt swaying with the strides.  
_  
" What ... the ...hell..."_

Alice immediately spun around, screamed, and covered her eyes. Vergil looked up before tacking a step back in annoyance and looking away.

" _Clothes! _Do they mean anything to you!-? Are you gonna be naked the next time I see you!-?" Alice yelped, black hair covering her face that was red in embarrassment.

_'If it's what the lady requests...' _Dante forced his mouth shut, but he took the hint.

" Honestly Dante." Vergil agreed. Dante turned around and went back up stairs with an angry slant to his jaw. Once he came down he saw that not only was the mess cleaned up, but Vergil was already gone and Alice was drinking coffee on the couch. It looked like Vergil knew that his presence was not wanted by the owner.

" Why the hell was he here!-?"

"We went shopping, you've got nothing in this house..."

"You went shopping...with Vergil?" Dante was gaping. The carnage... the destruction...the casualties...his shook his head,

"He shouldn't be allowed in here."

"What? He said he isn't after us anymore now that he has his sword back. He's even _apologized_ to me, can you believe it? I think he just wants to live a normal life. Well...as normal as he can get. He's nothing like the guy I thought he was...neither are you..." Alice mused, finishing up here coffee and looking at Dante for a reply.

"I'll believe_ that_ when Trish and Lady wear turtle necks..."

" Who?" Alice said curiously.

"My Co-workers.." Dante sighed, just thinking of the two femme-fatals gave him an unwanted headache.

" Oh. So... what's new with you?" Her blue eyes looked up at him with a light of purity that Dante hadn't seen in a while.

He, sat down held his head in his hands.

" A lot, apparently."

* * *

Oh haha I like the ending of this chapter... The next one will have more funny than filling you all in, and alot more with Dante and Alice. It's titled : You work WHERE!

till next time


	5. Of Chickens and Pillows NEW CHAPTER!

NEW CHAPTER! Trying not to confuse you, but I just felt like gap between the two chapters between this one was tremendous. There was barely any chemistry between the characters, so I'm trying to fill it all up and make for a better story,ne? And since Dante seems to be the one getting attention in the review/votes...\

* * *

There the two sat, the silence threatening to take over the entire house if it wasn't for the shifting of Dante's boots on the table. Finally, like a saint coming to solve a prayer, Alice started up a conversation.

"_So_... I heard you kill demons for a living..." She was sitting on the couch, it was nice and comfy from years of use, but springs could bust out any minute. Dante looked up from his weapons to her, smirking at the fact she hadn't so much as looked at him in the eye for the past half hour, trying to look nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah?" Dante replied with a lift of his eye brow, egging her on to support the conversation. He wasn't falling for the act, he knew she felt guilty about something. He just didn't quite know what. It was as if the woman had never needed to lie before in her life, because she was doing a damn bad job of trying to hide it. It was almost cute how she played with her thumbs absently, sitting rigidly with her back against the couch and scuffling one of her own feminine boots on the floor tunelessly. Her probing continued:

"You must get paid a lot." She said with almost enough effort to make it sound like a musing, almost. Dante began narrowing his suspicions, had she broken something?

"Not unless I get a good one." He lied, knowing fully well he got paid quite generously no matter what demon he hunted. Her features tensed up a bit more, biting her lips as the answer alarmed her. Dante couldn't help but feel amused by her suffering, it was fun to watch the emotions so plainly on her face. He decided to let her off easy this time, it's not like he couldn't replace whatever she broke. He stood up and walked over to her:

"Look, I know you-

_"I'msorryIateyourleftoverpizza!" _She broke, voice raising as his face blanked. For a second he didn't know what to say, the words zipped out of her mouth like a sportsbike, and once he figured them out a smirk twitched at his face. He laughed openly as he plopped down next to her on the couch, unknowingly making her jump. He put his hand up to his mouth to quiet himself before raking it through his hair. His eyes lit up mischievously as he looked back at her.

"You mean to tell me you've been starring at me for thirty minutes over eating my pizza?" He couldn't help the little chuckles interrupting parts of the sentence. He'd never seen anyone look so guilty over pizza. Her face colored up, but she looked at him curiously.

"Virgil said you'd kill over pizza."

"Virgil hasn't seen me in can change, even people like me and Virgil. Even over delicious pizza." He contemplated, throwing his arm of the back of the couch and relaxing, flexing his gloved hands to crack them.

"So you're not pissed at me?" She asked imploringly, with a face way too serious for the situation. Dante turned to her with a steel glare of a pokerface. Her almost hopeful face dropped.

"Actually, I'm absolutely furious." He seethed, using his lighting fast reflexes to shoot his arm at her. She flinched at the action, only to blink once his finger flicked her cheek. He frowned in slight disappointment.

"What happened to the spitfire I saw yesterday? Groceries tire you out, or did Virgil's attitude rub off on you?" He said, poking her in the nose. He was glad to have someone like her around, god knows if he did that to Nero his finger would get bitten off. Seeing that she wasn't in the dog house, Alice played right back, flicking the taunting finger away.

"As if. I just didn't want to get kicked out." She grinned.

"Oh, well then I'm afraid I have bad news for you babe." He closed his eyes in mockery of his own guilt.

"Shut up, and stop calling me babe." She punched him in the arm, smiling brightly all the while, " At least I can get serious."

"Oh yeah?" He hit her back, hard as a feather.

"Yeah." She unexpectedly took the bait, throwing a couch-pillow at his face. He was shocked for a second, and hadn't expect the hit to come at the same speed she could run, but there it was. Dante inwardly relished the hit, it looked like he finally had someone to play with. The same was true for Alice, she loved play with fire, but it took too much to rile anything out of Nero, and Virgil..well, she doubted he could even understand how to play. Before another thought could cross her mind a pillow nearly knocked her out of her seat.

"I hope you don't mind, _BABE. _But I play rough. Pillow fighting isn't something I can be gentle about." He grinned lazily, balancing a pillow on his finger with unnatural control.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." She smirked back, nearly disappearing in her speed. If it was anyone normal, she would've made that hit to the back of his head, but this was Dante, and he caught her effortlessly, pulling her back over the couch to hit against her backside. She yelped out with indignant anger.

" You're right, I didn't mind at all!" He teased, hitting her with the stuffed fabric, switching to her head this time, but still repeatedly. She growled in frustration, pushing at him with all the strength she could muster in her awkward position. It was enough, and the two fell to the ground. Continuing to hit each other with the pillows like gradeschoolers. Dante got up from his place on the floor, jumping on her to trap her and hitting again and again without remorse as he towered over her on his knees. She continued to paw back at the hits with an hear splitting grin, creating fake little cries of pain that failed to stop the terrible onslaught. Finally she snatched it back and whapped him upside the head in retaliation, her laughter cut off into a gasp and the pillow broke, sending stuffing and feathers everywhere. The laughter burst up from her being again, she'd made a cotton ball out of a son of sparda! Dante let out gruff huff of his own laughter, falling onto one hand and using the other to shake off all the cotton. She protested as the fluff hit her body like snowfall. He stuck a tongue out at her, before giving a jeering smile, placing his hand down at the other side of her body to rest. At once all the laughter died from Alice's delicate features, looking up at the man on top of her and realizing the reality of the position they were in. Literally on top of each other. Dante's smile shortened, but he couldn't seem to knock it completely off his face, watching as her chest strained from the previous struggle. Her hair was everywhere around her again, longer than any woman he'd ever seen, it probably ended just at her tail bone. The silence in the room echoed again, but was no longer filled with silence of secrets. Alice couldn't do anything but look up at Dante, she felt slightly trapped, but strangely without alarm. Without any words, Dante unconsciously leaned into her, beginning to close the distance between them. His eyes took in her exposed throat, feeling something strange rise up within him. He tried to distract it, looking down to her clothing before jumping back up to her eyes after realizing what it must look like he was doing. The severity of the atmosphere almost scared her, and she went to reach for another pillow across the floor to bring back the mood. Dante refused, catching her wrist with calloused hands, keeping her attention on leaned in closer, almost level with her face. Alice felt heat rise to her cheeks, and nothing was hidden from him in the evening sun. She made no movement towards him, though she didn't push him away either as he drew that much closer.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Dante breathed out, crystal blue eyes watching her every movement. She could only nod, feeling like someone had poured lead into her chest, weighing it down.

"Would you be angry if I-"

"HEY OLD MAN! I've got another q-... what kind of fucked up chicken demon exploded in _here_?" Nero asked in wonder as he walked into the saloon of a house, looking at the pair who were at complete opposites of the room by now, thanking sparda for their powers of speed. The pillows had been thrown behind Dante's desk, leaving only the two covered in feathers and stuffing, with a guilty combination of the two as evidence littered across the floor. Alice pretended to be engrossed in a week old newspaper for the life of her, and Dante thought posing against some random object like he always did worked just fine with him.

"Questions?, " Dante voice nearly cracked as he ignored Nero's first one, chest puffing out erratically, " What kind of question kid? Don't think I'm giving up my bedroom secrets, they don't come cheap!" He 'chked' with his tongue, giving a wink. It was so easy to fall back into character, but he couldn't shake the question he didn't get to finish out of his mind.

"I wanted to know if that last mission's payment came in yet, wolf-boy." Nero retorted, narrowing his eyes in an attempt not to turn red.

"If it did, you think I'd be the only one in this place?" He asked, hinting to Trish and Lady. Nero, despite the disappointment and anger from Dante's sarcastic words, hand to agree.

"Hell, and I wanted to go out eating tonight." Nero sighed, still standing in the door way.

_"Izzat_ so? Why? You and Kyrie's anniversary?" Dante tried, never ending in his verbal provocations. The conversation held up like ping-pong from there.

"No."

"Birthday?"

"No."

"Religious Holiday?"

"Nope."

"Proposing?"

"Now?Hell no."

"Special date?"

"Not really."

"Relatives in town?"

"Nada."

"Ice skating rigamortis dogs?"

"I said n- t_he hell!-_?" Nero sputtered, looking at the man like the lunatic most people thought he was. Then again for the youngest in the room, falling through the glass ceiling of a church building and shooting the religious equivalent of the pope wasn't exactly a great first impression on the aging boy.

"Just making sure you're listening." Dante smiled, bringing his hands up in a shrug. "Anything else?"

"Nah, just dropping by and checking on princess fluffle-puff over there." He jerked his thumb over to the silent person in the room looking over at Dante in horror of his imagination towards canines. She looked at Nero once his words registered, glaring at him with malice. His eyes, looked down at her, suddenly becoming puzzled.

"Why are you reading the obituaries?"

"Seeing if you show up there one day, I'd like to think of it as a lottery." She joked solely on improvise, the tone in the room finally picking up again. The teen only laughed at the jesture, it seemed she'd hadn't reached Dante's level just yet. Said man pounced at the sudden opportunity with experienced swiftness.

"I saw your virginity in there yesterday kid, I'm proud of you." Dante said using a smile of gold with one thumb up in approval , effectively breaking Nero's composure. The poor boy let of an indignant squawk and turned red as his under jacket. The line was just corny enough, and Alice couldn't help but laugh at the crude remark, giving Dante's ego a long needed fanning.

"Maybe I should change you nick name now...how's junior sound,_ eh_?"

"Fuck you old man, fuck you."

"I don't think I'm qualified for the job!" Dante's laughter was on threshold of tear-wrenching, eating up all the childish and embarrassed movements of the newest devil-hunter for Devil May Cry.

Alice's snicker broke the last straw on Nero's thin line of patience.

"That's it!... I can't take all the abuse with you two! What's your occasion? Insult-Nero-Day? Screw it, I'm outta here!" Nero said in miffed anger, sliding out the door and the revving to the engine of his Harley, finally the grumbling Noise became distant . The two finally let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding, stealing a nervous glance at each other in slight disbelief. Alice looked away quickly, but Dante's glance became solid in almost confused concentration. His stare must've been too much, for she bounded the stairs, muttering about work. As she came down the stairs, completely in a new outfit within minutes, she was bustling in a flurry of desperate movements to get ready for her work that started well more than two hours later. It didn't matter to her, she couldn't begin to handle the atmosphere. False salvation hit her as the door in the form of Dante, he caught her just before she all but flew out of the house, blocking her off from the only exit. She stood silently, closing her eyes in almost child like resignation. The two said nothing, and silence was becoming an unwanted best friend within the residence.

"Dante."  
_"Alice?"_

The two spoke at the same time, feeling stupid and awkward, and every other immature emotion that was saved for something like teenagers* in this situation. Her blue eyes met his evenly, starring at him head on in sudden determination.

" Let me go to work Dante,_ please_." Her thoughts all packed into that tiny pleading sentence.'Let me get away from you for a while, I need to breathe. Your taking all my air like spoiled child, and you're not even realizing it, are you?'

Reluctantly , he slunk from the door frame , not really having any true argument. The door shut quietly behind her, and she was just as gone as Nero within 40 seconds.

He starred at himself in the mirror, trimmed stubble and manly built, but only saw the boy who'd fought endlessly with his brother all those years ago. The serious edge Alice was suddenly bringing with her was beginning to take it's toll on him, and that just wouldn't fly. Coughing out loudly as if to expel the silence from his lungs, he kicked at his desk. The phone perched there flew up in the age old flight to his hand.

"Yes, this _is_ Dante... No, just one box tonight, my fridge is actually full for once! Nah, take your time. I'm not going anywhere tonight, I finally have the house to myself!" Dante laughed, ignoring the awkward and nervous tone of an obviously new employee, not used to exclamations of personal matters when people merely called for some pizza. He hung up the phone, with a smile. Punching his jukebox with a finger and leaning back into his chair, with a serene smile. Pretending to forget about it all.

_"Can I ask you somethin'?" Dante breathed out, crystal blue eyes watching her every movement. She could only nod, feeling like someone had poured lead into her chest, weighing it down._

_"Would you be angry if I kissed you?"_

_

* * *

_

Gotta love Nero, the only thing impossible to OOC because he's just a teenager! XD(* Not meaning to knock teenagers with that/this comment, I happen to be one of them, barely a couple more years and I won't be though...ah.) Am I weird for wishing I could go back in time already? Anyways, I'm thinking about fitting in something with Virgil, because DAMMIT! The man hasn't gotten any love at all! Like maybe 4 votes. Come on guys... Seriously.) Next chapter (depending on if I want to pick The Mighty Hair Gel or Captain Pizza) will most likely be at the end (of the chapters, not the story!). Sorry about my lack of concrete finality on these A.N.s' Ah well...


	6. She works where?

Yatta! Finished, I know you guys haven't heard from me in a loongg time so enjoy. I own nothing but the plot and my character, Alice. What transpires in this chapter? And where exactly does Alice work that's so amazing? Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

" Jackpot!" Dante smirked, firing his last bullet towards the monster. The beast howled in pain before disappearing in a black dust. Dante walked home in a slight pout. Man these missions were getting easier...or maybe he was becoming stronger?

" Ugh..." Whatever it was, god he was bored of these missions... oh but the money...

As he walked home his thoughts wondered to his twin, Vergil. He still hadn't found out why or how he came back...more importantly when? His memories flashed to the last time he fought his brother. All that anger he felt, the betrayal, the urge to kill his own flesh and blood. It hurt him. To see his brother with such indifference in his eyes, so cold and lifeless. He could kill him and not look back,he would just look away and continue with his life. And all for some stupid power! Why did he care so much about his fathers power? Did it bother him that much? Knowing he could have just a little more power, when they were both practically indestructible? If their strength and age didn't prove it... their devil triggers were proof enough! Why couldn't he just live as is and grow more powerful in training? He had another chance now, a new life. Dante hoped his blind idiot of a brother wouldn't go down the same path as before. More than likely that wouldn't come without a fight. He snapped out of his mind rant in time to see he'd stopped right in front of his door. In fact he almost knocked into the knob he noticed how quiet the house was. He stepped into the house cautiously.

" Alice?" Was she still at work? Last time she had come home it was around... well actually, he didn't really remember Alice coming home that day. And where exactly did she work? What with the way she made such a commotion over it, you'd think she was some assassin. He searched around the bottom floor, checking each room for measure. No Alice. Scratching his head in irritation he quietly ascended on the steps. He started to wonder why he was so irritated at the fact she wasn't here and possibly with his brother. Sure she was cute and all, but Dante was never a man to care for competition over something as small as a chick. Scoffed at his own silly behavior and opened his bedroom door. Surprisingly, that's were he found Alice. A small tint of relief washed over him, and he quietly crept over to her form. She was lying on his bed, back against the mattress and hair spilling out softly around her like ink on a canvas. Alice was sleeping soundlessly, her chest softly rising and falling. Dante noticed she was dressed quite differently than normal. Her usual vinyl outfit was swift to something more...angelic like, ironically. Her tank top was white this time and made to look like a corset, blue ribbon as the lace. She was wearing a white skirt flowing out to below her knees. Dante felt himself leaning further toward her. How could someone look so... peaceful? Her face looked so soothing, a small smile curving at her lips. The younger son of sparda slowly crawled on the bed and lay down beside her. Content with just watching her. He vaguely wondered if touching her now would make him peaceful. After a few minutes of internal debate, he slowly placed a hand on her cheek. Eternalness washed over him, of course. So it wasn't her that drained power, it was her moods. He sighed and fell off into a deep sleep, unconsciously going toward the warmth he shared the bed with.

He woke up with a stretch, feeling quite rested. He looked down to see that Alice had moved in her sleep. Her arms were pulled to her chest and she was laying against his chest. Dante shifted up a bit more and he smiled softly as Alice shifted to accommodate. He wasn't used to having a girl around that he only provided one night's comfort. Somehow, he knew he'd never treat Alice in that way. She was so different...so valuable in that power...so cute when she was angry ...so graceful and feisty ...so...

Dante eye's widened and he carefully -but quickly- pulled himself away. He inwardly groaned, really wishing this wasn't happening. That fact that he really didn't want to pull away from the bed made it worse. Although hating his brother more pulled a slight smile on his mouth. And speak of the devil, Dante jumped up, hearing the door slam. " Damn," he whispered ," what time is it?" He looked outside to see it was slowly getting dark. He softly got up from the bed and opened to door.

Vergil walked into the house and up the stairs like it was his own, taking a quick glance at Alice's sleeping form on the bed before walking right past Dante. It was just one step above ignoring, and one hundred steps above irritating for the younger twin. It was a special talent that only a brother could know, pissing the other off to the point of violence with just one motion. Rolling his eye's venomously he grabbed the Blue devil's coat and yanked him into the next room. Vergil's eyes narrowed into slits and he unsheathed an inch of his Yamato. Dante's eyes widened, he didn't have the Rebellion, Ebony, or Ivory to fight with and he doubted his fists would beat Vergil's sword- which can cut concrete buildings in half..Dante glared at his counterpart, wondering how fast he could (Devil) trigger and get to his weapon. Just as the older began to pull out his sword and the other got into a fighting stance, Alice rolled over and murmured before giving a tiny sniff in her sleep. Both pairs of blue eyes darted to the bed and back to each other. Vergil's eyebrows furred, freezing with the sword half out of it's sheath. Dante narrowed his eyes and jerked his head toward her _' Not here!'_

Of course the other understood, Twin-Link was just a tiny useless perk they mastered together as children for pranks. (Or pranks Dante begged Vergil to do)

_'You started it,stupid.'_

_'Don't you even start with that...'_

_'Would you even try to stop me?'_

_'Why are you in my house!-?'_

_'I don't see how that's any of your business...'_

_'It's MY house!'_

_'We're taking this downstairs.'_

_'Fine.'_

_'Fine.'_

Quietly, the two went down the stairs, both wondering if the other thought that this was as stupid as they did. Once they reached the bottom, Dante darted to the left of the hall way and dashed to his office. He ducked under a swing from the Yamato and grabbed the Rebillion in a back flip, faintly hearing his brother mumble 'Show off...'.They raced toward each other, Dante running in from his office and Vergil in the doorway. Their swords clashed together and the force sent the older twin back into the hallway. The loud clang of the swords made them both cringe and look up the stairs for a mili-second. Dante decided to run back into his room, one shot from Ebony or Ivory would end this noisy fight! Vergil quickly ran after him and barely missed his brother head as he took the second strike. Dante had ducked right before the blow and watched in small fear as Yamato's strike cut his chair in half.

_Clank-CRASSH!_

_"Shhh!_" Dante pushed his the Rebellion against his lips. Vergil scoffed and abruptly sheathed his weapon, why did he even try to fight quietly when there was no way the two of them ever finished a fight without breaking half a city in the process. And trying to fight in a small cluttered room with no sound?

"This is pointless!" He whispered in a growl.

His brother sighed in agreement before standing up and brushing the door's wood chips from his hair. He turned to Vergil and leered.

" Why. Are. You. Here?" He seethed.

" I came to pick up Alice, she has to go to work soon." Vergil said blankly, like it was obvious. Dante almost fell over, his brother was walking Alice to and from her job... and Alice was letting him! Sure he hasn't been posing much of a threat since that Nero-twerp explained it all but... seriously! Dante stood there , his face mimicking his thoughts as his brain slowly- very slowly- stared to work at screwing in the light-blulb.

_' Wait so... Vergil, walks Alice to her job... goes shopping with her... and picks her up from work?...But why would Vergil do so much... when he's not getting anything from it ...Why would his brother be so nice to some random girl...unless-... Holy JESUS!'_ Dante beamed before snickering, resisting the urge to bounce up and down in amusement.

" Dante...what the hell are you doing?" Vergil quirked, did his brother go bi-polar on him?

" You- you- you" he chided since he couldn't even say it without laughing first. Dante chuckled as he smiled like a Cheshire cat, shaking his head. 'Only one way to be sure...'

Vergil glared, Dante knew something he apparently did not.

"Dante what the f-"

"Alice in a string bikini." 'Not a bad thought.' Dante deemed to himself.

"What!-?" Vergil coughed. In the slightest bit his eyes widened, and from there formed a tiny, tiny blush across Vergil's cheeks. Dante's grin turned to crazed.

"You like Alice!" Dante pointed out, still snickering.

"Do not!" Vergil gasped, face red in "anger". Dante reveled in being able to make Vergil act so childlike.

"Do SO!"

"Do not!"

"Do not." (Dante)

"Do so- wait! No!"

"What's with the yelling?" Both heads snapped to Alice in the doorway of the of the living room. Her hair slightly tussled. She looked at the two brothers, then the state of the room. A table was knocked over and the a chair was split perfectly in half.

"Vergil? What are you doing here?" She asked, yawning.

"I'm walking you to your job." He stated like it was a fact of life, sheathing the rest of Yamato quickly. Dante looked overly amused. Eying Vergil like some new toy. Alice caught wind of it and looked questioningly at Dante. Vergil growled lowly in his throat.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Vergil snapped but was looking at Dante.

"I never asked you to do-... what time is it?" She said quickly as if she forgot something.

"Seven?" Dante checked his poor excuse for a clock hanging on the wall.

" Shit! I'm late! Augh, Rick's gonna kill me for this!" She screamed in horror, darting up stairs and coming down with a brush. She flew past Dante and Vergil, both their hairs swaying in a breeze even with the hair gel Vergil had.

"Gotta go! bye guys!"

The door slammed.

"Sweet Sparda."

"Three seconds." Virgil blinked, astounded in his own right.

"Up and down the stairs... I'm surprised her skirt didn't fall off!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. He didn't have to pick her up until midnight. He turned and started to walk out, but Dante was in front of the door waiting for him. Obviously still wanting to talk.

"How did you come back?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, brother."

Dante smirked, pulling out Ebony and Bringing out the Rebellion from his back. Vergil brought out Yamato.

"Of course, but I think it's time for a family intervention."

Three Hours later...

"Wait wait wait!" Dante laughed. This was just to good. Vergil gave his brother an odd look.

"She works ... where!-?" His mouth grinning like a Cheshire cat. They had finally stopped fighting, half his living room was smashed into bits. The whole room was a tattered mess.

" At a host bar. You know, the silly little places where the women are men's escorts. I don't very well like it but it's not as bad as a whore house." Vergil commented off handily. Dante blinked twice at the fact his brother said whore before grinning evilly. Vergil looked at his brother quizzically, seriously considering if his brother was on some form of medication.

"Dante...what are you thinking?" Vergil asked for the first time in his life.

"I think it's time we paid Alice a little Visit."

* * *

And DONE! ... Well? Like it? Like it? Tell me please! I Love to hear your reviews, they inspire me to write more (nudge Nudge). But I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for Dante's slight OOC ness. But he does have a soft side that you shouldn't forget. Anyways... Ja ne! Next: No Dante, I'm not friggin dancing with you."


	7. No Dante, Im not dancing with you

Hey guys, I know I know , it's been decades...but look, New story! So put the pitch forks and fire away...please? ...Enjoy!

* * *

This was complete and utter boredom. Alice had been sitting in her booth with customers all night. It was Friday and even through her frequent flock of men, she found none of them appealing. Some of them were actually sleazy and starting to get on her nerves. She wasn't really fond of working here, but the pay was good and most other jobs...well, they didn't exactly fit in with her moral standards. Alice would never, _ever, _work in some whore house or a strip joint. It was just something she couldn't see herself doing, to many people...to much risk of disease or worse. She'd been working at the host club for over a week now, only a few days after Nero rescued her from that awful place. The boy tried to assure her that Kyrie and he could take care of her but she refused. If there was one thing she hated most in life, it was depending on others. When she went to apply the staff hired her immediately, apparently she was very pretty in their eyes. Thankfully many of the girls were too and none of them had that aura of a superiority complex. The last thing she wanted was to be like some character in a book where everyone hated her for her _'Unimaginable Beauty', _she held back a laugh. As of right now she was talking to a costumer, a shy business man from out of town, to fidgety for her taste, but this was an act right? Her normal clothes weren't tolerated in here, the host- or at least not the ones in _here_- never wore vinyl. Rick her boss, had told her to wear the outfits that he would supply. He promised not to make them too revealing and she agreed to wear them. The one she had on right now was actually pretty nice, it was a deep silk red that flowed out to her ankles and had a tangle of black vines coming up to her stomach in lace, the black choker slightly bothered her, but her check made it worth while. Apparently company really does pay. Her last costumers were just about to leave and see began to wrap their time up.

" Ah, James-sweety," She hated usuing this voice", it looks like our time's up. But I'd love to see you again next time~" She spoke softly and sweetly, the man blushed before giving a polite bow and leaving. Rick walked over, always observing his employee' s in case of a dangerous customer.

" Rick," she whined slightly " Do I really have to keep this in?" She pointed to the golden comb with black and red Irises holding up her hair in an intricate bun. _' Matching earings of course..' _her mind grumbled.

" Yes. Now just sit quiet and look pretty, you never know when another customer might show up, it's your right and duty to be pristin-"

" _Alright! _I get it, now go bother Tina or something." Alice broodily shooed away her playful boss. She let out a brief yawn. In a sudden out-burst all of the attention focused on the front door, where most of the hostesses were crowed around the door, screaming softly in glee. Alice got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rick rushed over to the mass of women to welcome an apparent guest. Alice took a careful sip of her ice water.

" Welcome sirs! You look lovely this evening. Might I interest one of you in our fine list of beauties."

" _Well _, we're lookin for a special type of girl..." A silky voice purred, Alice forced her drink down, the only two people _supposed _to know were she worked came up in her mind. _' They better hope they __**didn't**__ !..."_

" Well, there are many as you can see."

" Hmm, black hair."

" Ten girls that meet that, sir." All the exceptions groaned.

" Blue eyes."

" Four."

" Long hair." A deeper but still just as sultry voice said seemingly offhanded. Many wemon sighed.

" Two...sirs." The last remaining girl of the bunch squealed in anticipation. Alice wanted to bang her head on the table. _' Oh who to kill first...Nero or Vergil, ...whoever spilled the beans.' _The fist voice gave a fake gasp, she knew she was doomed.

" Red dress, hair up, sitting in the back: Table _five._" She could freakin' hear the smirk in that voice, she flicked the dangerous number card on her table onto the floor. A tiny last hope of salvation.

" Oh, you fancy ?" Rick smiled. Alice's eyes widened, _' Crap...I forgot about my alias.' _She heard laughter and considered running. Footsteps edged closer and she shrunk down.

" Oh _Angeel." _A voice chimed. She grudgingly looked up. There of course was Dante, who was... actually wearing a nice outfit instead of his usually leather attire. Very attractive actually, she was surprised she thought that. Shaking it off she looked at Vergil who was looking away from her entirely, glaring at a wall and wearing his usual outfit. _' Culprit' _She seethed.

" Yes so which of you will be accompanying her?" Rick asked. _' I pick neither.'_

" Both?" Dante said baffled.

" I'm sorry s-sirs but ones the limit."

" I'll take her Dante."

" I'll take her Verg."

The twins looked at each other for a second untill-

" 200,000 for both." Dante sighed.

" Sir you cant just-" Alice bit her lip, she knew Rick was a sucker for money, hell he'd brake his own bone if you paid him enough.

" 250,000." - Vergil.

" It's not that simple..." Rick was breaking.

" 400,000 to leave us be for two hours." Dante waved a massive stack of bills infront of his face. Alice's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. Where the hell did _that _come from?

" Have a good night!" Rick grabbed the money and ran, shooing the groaning girls back to their customers. Vergil was the first to sit down, he was wearing gloves for safety. It made her smile. Someone like him...afraid of her? Then again right now she felt like grabbing him by the throat and giving him the worst pain in his life. On the other hand Dante slid merrily into the booth. Any chance to bother someone was a score in his book, and Alice looked....good in her out fit. He had to fight back the urge to think of everything under the sun to complement her, this thing was really getting on his nerves. But, she did look nice... Apparently Vergil thought so too with how he snuck a up and down glance at her while she ordered a drink. It was pretty amusing to see him act like this.

" Sooo... how's work?"

" Dante, if I had a gun.... I would shoot you....right in the face." So much for polite greetings.

" Oh come on babe, lighten up!" Dante nudge her. Alice sighed and glared at Vergil, who flicked his eyes at Dante and glared. Dante knotted his brows for a moment before glaring at Alice.

" Why are you leering at _me?_" Alice questioned once she looked away from the other twin. Dante smiled.

" I wanted to make a glaring circle." He quipped.

" . you. here?" Sometimes she reminded Dante of him self _so much.._.

" I wanted to see where you worked, quite nice, and are you supposed to be the _sassy _one cuz you definitely don't need any acting for it."

" Are you gonna spend your two hours making bad puns?"

" YES." Dante almost yelled.

" Fine."

" _Fine."_

"Fineee."

"Fi-"

" Oh will the two of you just _shut the hell up!" _Vergil barked, The whole club got silent, starring at table five. Alice exhaled slowly before smiling, thinking the whole situation over... she was pretty damn lucky. Two hours plus what Dante added would bring home a nice pay check. Not to mention that the two weren't so horrible to look at either...

" Sorry..." Alice mumbled, feeling a bit sheepish. " But seriously, it's friday. Don't you guys have bigger things to do?"

" But, we missed you." Dante frowned as if it were a perfectly logical explanation. Alice looked to Vergil again who offhandedly shrugged.

" That doesn't mean you spend 400,000 dollars just to say hi to me!" She felt a bit flustered at the moment.

" Yes it does." Vergil said blankly as if signaling something to Dante. The younger seemed distant for a second.

" What?" Alice glanced between them.

" It's nothing." Dante breathed out quickly, trying to sound offhand. A tiny conversation started and many drinks later- on Alice's behalf- she felt a little woosy.

" So, ...Angel?" Alice gave a tiny laugh.

" I didn't pick it, Rick thought it was appropriate."

" And this Rick..."

" My boss."

" Oh." They both mood felt odd, on Vergils part he was always quiet but Dante was almost forcing his conversation. Something was up. If they really wanted to see her, she highly doubted they'd come together. Neither of them were all that relaxed too..looking down she realized they both had there weapons...all of them. Dante and Vergil were also trying way to hard to relax _her, _talking friendly and buying her drinks. They were almost glancing around constantly in fact, all of the exits to be more specific. Finally the fact that Dante and Vergil would "slyly" take a sip of anything she drank.

" Why are you guys protecting me?" Dante jumped and went to say something but in a flash Vergil muffled his gaint gap of a mouth with a gloved hand.

" What makes you think that we are?"

" It's obvious, you've tested **everything**coming within and mile radius of me, looked for all of the exits, annndddd," She breathed in a bit, " you glanced at every person in this bar who makes a sudden movement." She finished.

" We're parinoid about **ourselves**." Dante excused. Alice quirked a brow and looked quickly to the side where her knife was sitting on the edge of the table.

" Then why is my dinner knife sitting on the other side of the table?" Vergil and Dante's Knives were in there same spot if not closer, keeping every knife within hands reach.

" Look Alice if you th-" Vergil broke off and looked toward the window with Dante.

" Looks like our date's been cut off a little short." Dante chuckled and stood up. Alice just sat there slightly confused and trying to see what was out the window. Vergil looked knowingly at his brother.

" Dante."

" Got it." Agreed.

" What? What..what's goi- Ah!" Alice was lifted off the her seat and into Dante's arms who carried her bridal style as he ran, Vergil followed right after. Rick blocked the entrance that kept them from going.

" Sir I c-cannot permit you to take the employee's home, it's a v-violation of code and you could be arr-" Vergil sent the man a glare that would make a forest move out of the way instead of him walking around it. It scared the man stiff and so Vergil just shoved the man out of the way and burst through the door. He pulled out his Yamato as he walked a few steps ahead of Alice and Dante.

" Hey that was my boss!" She squeaked, not liking the way she was being handled at the moment.

" Not for long if we don't get you out of here." Dante mused, seeming a bit irritated himself.

" What is going on here!? Put me down Dante! Put me down, why won't you two at least let me walk?!" She struggled as they left the now silent host club. Rick starred at the borken door to his work place and touched his almost fractured shoulder.

" Was that...Kidnapp?" He blurted. One of the host club's women laughed.

" If that was what you call it, then I would love to be kidnapped."

-----------------------------------------------

" I _can _fight you know! Dante!? Vergil!?" Alice hated screaming but the two brothers were practically playing monkey in the middle with her. Countless demons had appeared from seemingly nowhere and the two brothers were busy hacking away at them. Apparently they were all aimed toward Alice, why? Well she didn't have the slightest clue...but she guessed to certain other people did. She was air borne again, one of the twins yelling at the other to catch her. At this point she didn't care. The demons swiped at her feet just out of reach, some how that wasn't the worst thing as of now. For one thing she wasn't getting any answers and another thing was how she wouldn't get a word in between the two of them. It had been around thirty minutes '_and for the love of all that is-_'

" Verg, commin' at ya!" Dante piped, tossing Alice into the air once more.

_' Enough!' _Instead of scrambling in the air like usual she kicked her foot out at the last second. Vergil caught her but took a low blow and crashed down onto the streets they were fighting in. Alice feel ontop of Vergil and stood up over him immediately. Vergil starred up at her like she just jumped infront of a train. She brought down a hand to help him up but a demon swooped in from the front. Alice looked up almost upon reaction and kicked it- forgetting she had a dress on. Alice brought her foot back at break neck speed with a flushed face. The demon was knocked back and Vergil rushed out to destroy-a little quicker than normal- it making all the other demons recede once it meet it's fate.

" What. The. Freak?" Alice turned to the two brothers and seethed.

" We'll explain later," The both sighed walking briskly ahead of her " Right now you need to move it. " Dante kept himself at a faster pace.

" Can I at least know _why _they seemed to be trying to attack me?" Alice sighed, struggling to keep up in the lengthy evening dress she wore.

" Let's just say that you've been spending a little to much time with some demons and others might start getting jealous." Dante slightly mumbled, saying everything but nothing at once.

" Dante, another word and I'm going to shoot your mouth off." Vergil warned. Alice got an answer, but nothing in her answer helped her at all. Only one thing left then.

_Rrrrriippppp_

"There." Alice sighed in relief.

" Y-your dress." Virgil gasped, Dante beamed. He always liked the dresses about the knee.

" What? I couldn't run. Anyway lets go, were going home right?" Mentally she laughed, running at her top speed in heels. Still quite fast that even the sons of sparda bearly caught up.' _?'_

" That's too bad though," Dante panted as they ran through the streets ", I wanted to dance with you." He joked.

" Like I'd let you." She smirked and kicked off her heels and speed off. Vergil couldn't get the blush off his face.

" Hey Vergie..."

" What?"

" Nice noise bleed."

" Shut up!!" But Dante was already catching up to Alice to escape the fury of the older twin. Some how he could get used to this...

Well, As much of this chapter looked like a filler, I needed it to start out the main plot , which will become evident in the Next chapter : " I am killing you BOTH. Look at this!!!"

Review, love always Sephy! Bye!


	8. I'm KILLING you both!, Look at this!

Okay this is the start of the main plot, tell me if you like it please. I'd really like to know your guys opinion.

" Alice, Virg- your left!" Dante yelled to the two while blasting a metiphisto with a single shot from the Cyote.

" Right." Alice jumped up from her spot while Vergil dove for her in mid air and flung her at the oncoming demon. She immediately recoiled her foot and struck the beast right in the face, flipping upwards and kicking the other in the jaw before landing. Vergil dashed right in front of her and finished them off with two swings of his trusted blade. Finally, the demons were relenting and sinking back into the shadows. Alice wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned.

" This is fun." She said with a smirk which was returned by both sons of Sparda. For the past two hours they'd been fighting countless demon after demon, sure it was tiring, but Alice loved the huge thrill rush of meeting death's door. In fact, she even mixed in fighting as a team. Alice could work fine with Dante or Vergil, though she had a tiny bit more synchronization with Dante. She was learning.

"So you say Alice..." Vergil mumbled, trying quite hard to keep his eyes from the length of Alice's dress and the newly added rip up the thigh. Key word being trying. Which wasn't much to say for Dante, who was still gallantly starring at the exposed leg. Vergil mouth pulled a small smile, at least he hadn't been hit for it yet. Once they were at the house Dante walked up to the front door of Devil May Cry, unlocking the door before opening it and bowing with a gesture . " Ladies first."

Alice returned with a fake curtsy and walked in lazily to get changed for bed, Dante followed in after. Vergil went to go in but the door was shut on him. On purpose...by his brother. Vergil sighed and knocked on it softly. Dante creaked it open to see one of the angriest glares he'd ever seen from his brother, it was even scarier than the one he gave from the shaving cream indecent: and that was saying something.

" May I help you sir?" He said in a lower voice, scratching the stubble on his chin with a fake face of innocence, trying to contain the smile forming on his lips. Truth was, he really didn't want his older brother constantly at his home. It was starting to get annoying. Besides...

"Well brother, it would seem you don't want me to come inside?" He smirked, starting to know exactly why he wasn't wanted.

"As a matter of fact I d-"

_"Are you scared?"_

Dante growled with a glower, it was so low that only his brother could hear it. The entire house had grown into a dense silence until a shrill scream erupted from upstairs. The two brothers froze before Dante darted up the stairs, Vergil right behind him. They burst open his bedroom door ( Alice put her clothes in Dante's dresser, seeing that all his clothes were in his closet.*) and looked straight at the cause of the screaming. In his room, were two hellhounds closing in on Alice. She had barely taken a shoe off it seemed. The twins crouched low, already calculating their attack, though each had different strategies. Vergil went after the one on the right, pulling out Yamato in pure silence and cutting in three direct slashes that could only be seen by an extremely trained eye. In an instant the demon was down for the count. At the other side of the room the other demon was dealt with in just the same amount of time, only you could hear the hacking and rapid gunfire from a mile away. Both of the hellhounds exploded in a cloud of thick dust that surrounded the room. The brothers shrugged the toxic gas off with indifference, being the half demons they were. It took them both a minute to realize the supposed human coughing in the corner once the gas evaporated. Dante was the first to realize, pulling Alice up frantically with a curse under his breath and dragging her outside. Vergil took to opening a window, feeling albeit foolish for not noticing something so critical in the beginning. This could be fatal.

_" Dan- ..hck..?...Coughcough...ergil?"_ Alice asked weakly. She didn't know what was happening, one moment she had gone up to change in the room and the next thing she new those things had appeared from nowhere. They were attacking directly at her, then when Dante and Vergil killed them she felt so woozy. Was it from that gas? Her throat started to close up and now she could barely see the red of Dante's coat as he gently nudged her. She felt tired ..'.so ...tired.'

In reality the nudge was all but gentle.

_" Alice!"_ Dante shook her by the shoulders vigorously. " Stay with me come on!.._.Shit, Vergil?" _He asked with hope, only knowing so much. Hellhounds were one of the best killers when it came to humans. Even if the human beat the demon, the gas it expelled after death was toxic enough to kill and elephant when toxins would then spread thought out the body once biten and eventually reroute itself back to the bite in a matter of minutes. Sure, Dante had heard of it, but he had no idea how to treat it. Alice was gradually getting colder, regretfully he started to imagine a life with out Alice. How dull it was before, and how sad he'd be without her. It had only been a couple of weeks and he all ready felt this bad. He looked up at his older brother seeing the exact same turmoil, if not with more force than his own. Slowly his eyes grew grave.

" There is one way to save her." Vergil swallowed, hating to have to chose that or never see Alice again. It was too sudden, but not unexpected. It was something they talked about in the fight he and Dante had before going to get Alice in the beginning of the night. The suggestion had outraged Dante so much, the fight turned into a near death match.

"But Vergil we talked about that and it's way to ris-"

" Do you want to save her or not!-?" Vergil yelled ferociously, eyes seeping with anger to hide the desperation his brother was clearly showing. Alice was fading in and out of conciousness now, the only thing that kept her from slipping was the slight pain that she felt from the force of Dante's grip on her shoulders. She could hear them clearly but it was near impossible to speak, what were they talking about? ' Am I...dying?.'

" ...Fine." Dante breathed above a whisper, unsure of just how much he regretted doing this to her without consent. Alice only had minutes left, there was no time to waste. Slowly and carefully, as if she might break, he brought her back into the now dispersed room and laid her down in the sheets. Deep in thought for a moment he turned to his brother.

" You do it, I know she likes you better." He sighed, moving to walk out the door. His brother nodded before looking at the woman on the bed. Her eyes opened wider as she saw Dante leaving.

" ...Dante...where?" Alice panted, the tightening in her chest and throat nearly suffocating her, the pain had become numb and cool, only adding to her thoughts on death. Now she couldn't even hear the loud music of the club down the street. Dante immediately stilled.

" Don't worry, Vergil's gonna be right there with you the whole time." He growled, fighting off his regret.

_"...Nnnn!..,"_ She keened, trying to from a protest and get out what she wanted. All that came out was,_ " ...b-both. ...you."_ Alice winced, fire ran up her body like burning torture. Vergil looked hastily up at Dante, glaring at him with the utmost serious.

"Now."

Dante nodded in affirmation, striding to the bed quickly and joining Vergil on the opposite side of the bed' Man, tomorrows really gonna suck if this works.'

All she managed to hear was a soft apology from Dante and a small sigh from Vergil before her world turned black.

Alice stirred slightly in the darkness fighting to open her eyes up, it felt like one of the best sleeps she had in ages. ' When did I go to bed...or in Dante's bed for that matter?' She wondered. The weary woman almost didn't want to get up, but she felt too rested to sleep any longer. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Despite the calm quiet of the house and the effect of a peaceful sleep , she felt slightly sore all over. She tried to recollect the reason why but couldn't quite remember. That was when she noticed the extra heat around her. Taking her eyes off the ceiling, they drifted to the side. She held back a jump when she saw Dante a mere inch from her face, laying out calmly with still hair that was just slightly messy and his face held a slight smile. Behind her she heard a sleep induced sigh that fell straight on the back of her neck, Vergil? With a care-full twist she looked behind her to see the mature twin sleeping in a small frown with flat hair down like Dante's. Most likely from tossing and turning in bed. The only way she could tell the two apart was the clothing and the expressions. Blushing up quite a bit, she stealthily excused herself from the bed to look at the two sleeping twins, briefly wondering how she didn't hurt them with her 'power' and suck the lives out of them in pain. ' Well that's certainly an interesting way to wake up one morning...'

That was when it clicked. The demons near her work, running home locked in a fight the hole way, the Hellhounds in Dante's room, the gas! , then ...they said sorry...for what! A sudden feeling lurched down her neck and to her stomach. Speedily holding a hand to her mouth, she ran out of the bedroom to the bathroom way down the hall. Once she was gone a pair of blue eyes locked on the door. Unbeknown to her the brothers had been awake the whole time.

"Shes going straight into the bathroom." Dante groaned in defeat with his eyes still closed. Having feigned sleep for the past hour with his one and only twin. Vergil took a quick glance at his brother before sighing dejectedly and comforting his only living relative.

"It had to be done. Besides, this is Alice here, she won't be angry...long."

Alice practically fell into the sink, unloading all her stomach contents in one grueling hurl. It was a gross noise, making the poor girl make another lurch with only air. After calming herself down, she felt much better and washed it down the sink. After washing up her mouth she spit out the mouthwash and checked her self in the mirror. She looked just the same, maybe a little dark under her eyes from the gas and her neck looked...looked...

" You know...maybe she won't notice."Dante laughed in slight distress.

"*#%!-?" An unintelligible scream erupted from the bathroom in anger.

"And maybe we should go tell her what we did before she kills us."

" How could she kill us?"

"She'd find a way." Vergil ended seriously, Dante gulped. In an instant later Alice ran into the room. Both brothers were already sitting up on bed next to each other. They calmly glanced up at the frantic raven haired girl. Dante waved a cheery hello, despite the sudden fear raising in his chest.

" W-what's this!-?" She pointed to either side of her neck with her fingers. In perfect symmetry were two perfectly made bite marks with slightly larger gashes on the canines.

" It looks like a bite mark." Dante said dismissively. Alice gave Dante a ' No sh*t look.'

"_ Really?_ Cause you know, I think I'd remember two certain people coming up and trying to rip my neck off. Unless of course, I was sleeping." There was a heavy hint at the end of that sentence, Dante noted.

" Well_ gee_, there are a lot of men at that wonderful host bar of yours." Dante said, a tiny bit off jealousy leaking out.

" And would you believe they all_ don't_ have long canines? " She smiled with a twitch.

" Alice, listen. Dante, your not sixteen anymore, stop acting like it. Both of you." Vergil interrupted, shutting the two up before the tiny fight could escalate like it always did with the two.

" You... were dying. The gas from the monsters that attacked you last night was toxic. It was deadly to ...someone like you. However, we saved you at the last second. Dante and I took it out of you." He said calmly.

" What did you do?" She asked shakily.

" We marked you." The both said together.

You know, I listen to the most inappropriate songs when I'm typing this story, not vulgar but...In the beginning it was Okay-go!, then I listened to You Spin Me Around (DoA), and the rest was Beatles, None of those songs fit what so ever. I'm so odd. XD Anyway, love sephy. Review?


	9. Mine

Heeeyyy, *waits for bricks to be thrown*

... *nothing*, Sooo, uh it's been just a about a MONTH since I last updated it, but then again I had major writers block when it came to writing how a wanted this to go, I had a beginning and and ending. BUt then there was that middle part. ..Eh, enough of my rambling. ENJOY!

* * *

" YOU BASTARDS!, I'm gonna' make you wish you were never born! Why did you do it you sadistic, evil, ASSHOLES!-? I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU BOTH SO BADLY THAT YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN WILL INHERIT THE UGLY!, You hear me!-? I'll make you beg for death! Let-go of me! LET ME AT THEM!" Alice screamed in fury, fighting against the people holding her back from two highly frightened males. It took Lady, Trish, and Nero just to hold her at a safe distance from the twins, and that was at the most. Twice had she broken from there grip and used a very, very,very painful touch to torture both of them. Neither complained though, quite upset with themselves even. Dante looked over at his twin in a mixture of fear and anguish, one of the rarest looks he ever made. Well, not until recently.

"I told you!" He hissed at the more calm of the two, one eye squinted slightly.

"Alice! ALICE! C-calm down!" Nero reasoned, trying his hardest to make sure he wouldn't have to bare witness to two brutal murders. Trish and Lady were helping too. And why exactly are they holding a murderous Alice back you ask? Well, they had come over after finishing a mission to find Devil May Cry with two new faces. Actually, one new face to Lady. Who tried to fight Vergil on sight from past memories. After everyone settled down (a.k.a. convinced Lady that Vergil was not trying to destroy the world somehow*) and made introductions. After about an hour of talk or so the subject got around to how Alice came to live there and finally to the bite marks on Alice's neck. Once Trish realistic the poor girl was clueless as to what they really were besides markings, the blond felt the need to explain exactly what markings were and what they did. The whole time purposely ignoring Dante's frantically waving arms and mouthing of ' _Don't do it!'_. You see, when Alice asked Dante and Vergil what 'markings' meant, they decided to tell her it was just the reminisce of a demons healing. Which was about point five percent true..out of a thousand. Markings are actually, well...

Flashback

" So wait...what exactly are you saying?" Alice queried, slightly confused as what this new girl, Trish, was trying to tell her.

" I'm saying that marking you isn't just some healing 'get-better-quick' scheme, it's way more than that. There are also grave consequences." She said coldly, extremely disappointed and angry at the brothers for doing something like this. The two in question said nothing, one of Trish's weapons were aimed right in their direction: safety off. Dante started to wonder how he got involved only dangerous women that could probably beat him to death. Vergil's own thoughts weren't far off. Lady sat quietly in the corner, eyes still mistrustfully trained on the 'reborn' twin.

" How grave?" She narrowed. Her eyes were starting to narrow and they flicked back to the brothers off and on. Her hearing was directly focused on each of the other woman's words.

" Marking is complete ownership in the demon world, So consider yourself first class property of sparda. Marking a human twice has to be one of the stupidest idea's i've ever heard of.," she turned directly and the two silverettes on the couch," But, since there's no helping that now, I think you at least deserve to know whats going to happen to you. First is your humanity. You can forget half of it. Maybe even more considering your condition Alice. Not only that but you'll be a bit stronger and hungrier than before, a slight plus if you think about it. And your mortality? Out the window, almost ten times your lifespan. Your not gonna be anywhere near forty till about two hundred years. Markings were originally a made to protect a mate and make the couple more powerful. Eventually demons learned it was a blessing and a curse.." Trish paused to make sure Alice took it all in. Her eyes were wide in disbelief, but her face remained calm. Finally she asked the biggest question of all.

" Why... is it a curse?"

" Jealousy. Soon all the demons began mating in a frenzy, they were even overlapping other marks other demons had made. It turned into chaos and eventually marking someone was a challenge to all other demons. A test of power. And guess who just became the prize? " Trish said with a small amount of regret. No, she wasn't immediately caring for Alice for some odd or badly made up reason, she'd never want anyone to be under the imprint of a mark. Hell, she wouldn't even wish that part on Mundus...well, maybe. She focused back on Alice who, in a almost erie fashion, was starring blankly at the two twins.

The next thing everyone knew, Alice was pouncing on the two twins,gripping their bare throats with her equally bare hands. It took a second for Trish and Lady to see that their screams weren't just of fear. After only a few minutes of painful shouts, Nero was called in for back up.

End of Flashback

" Look Alice, we're sorry! But...we just couldn't let you die could we!-?" Dante reasoned, particularly sore everywhere and drained of most his strength. Vergil felt little different. Alice had taken a majority of their strength, most of which was used for struggling against the three for the past couple hours.

" Alice... I..we...didn't want to lose you." Vergil spoke, hating the fact he sounded so emotional and weak. Alice stopped struggling and looked down on the floor, messy raven bangs covered her eyes from view as little droplets of water fell onto the wood floor below.. She let out a few heavy breaths to calm herself before speaking. Her future had just been laid out so abruptly...

" I...need some time alone to think about all this, please?" She looked at her captors, who slowly yet warily let her go. Quietly she made her way back up to Dante's room, everyone heard the door shut quietly. Vergil was the fist to try and go up the stairs after her but he was sharply held back by Lady and Nero. Dante was grabbed on the shoulder by Trish. She hadn't told Alice a critical detail, fearing her sanity might falter because of it.

It was time for an intervention.

" It's just a bite mark." Dante seethed to his co-worker, who decided to take turns telling the twins about the severity of what they'd done to Alice. Dante was first and upon hearing his arrogant retort she pinned him harshly up against the wall, the white surface almost cracking with the force.

" Do you have ANY!, Idea about what you just did?" She bit right back, knowing the easiest way to get to Dante was force. Said man halfheartedly chuckled feigning indifference to the whole situation at large. Trish's eyes narrowed.

" Do you even stop to think that she might not want to be with you for the rest of eternity!-?" She started to whisper each word harshly and tightening her grip by the syllable.

" She can leave whenever she wants..." The younger twin said carefully, keeping his voice a hair lower than a growl.

" If it were only that simple. Did you know that when a human is even a few miles away from their marked their sanity gets shredded away? _WELL!-?_" Trish looked at Dante accusingly, hurt laden in her voice. Something was up...

" Trish what...happened to you?"

" Not only that," the blond woman ignored him, clearing the pain from her eyes ", but you and your brother are going to go mad in less than a month if she doesn't return the mark. This isn't some high stakes love affair, someone might die. Actually, I'm counting on it. The demon side of you wants to take everything from Alice and make it yours and only yours. Who knows what will happen if your brother marks her before you do, one of you are going to have to. If the jealously doesn't drive the two of you fucking idiots to insanity the hunger will. And each day the pain get's worse... until you eventually lose control of yourself- and I'm talking your mind, body and complete soul- and force her to claim you by whatever means, possibly even breaking her jaw to do so. After that who knows what state you'll be in. You might even trigger your demon form. What then, Dante? _What. Then?_" She finished. Dropping the famous red coated man to the floor. Dante was at a loss for words, letting the horrors sink in. Images of himself, his own body! , braking her skull between his neck burned his vision. He could almost hear her cries of unimaginable pain echoing in his mind. He couldn't do that to Alice. But the thought of Vergil made his blood boil.

The room was dark as there were pants in the red satin chamber. Every detail could be see even though the window only let in the moonlight. Names were falling of lips as a gasp came from the female. On the blood red sheets a woman sat straddled on a familiar face, biting it's owners neck in a dazed fashion, emotionless. The man had his fingers tangled in the midnight locks of hair, forcing the woman harder into his neck from the back of her head with a groan of sadistic pleasure. His free hand came up to bring a smooth lump of hair across his lips, a disgusting smirk of victory splayed across his identical and sickeningly handsome face. His spiked bangs were matted down from sweat and a cold blue crystal orb starred at him with triumph.

" Too bad, brother..."

Dante had to bite his lip so hard it bled to stop an oncoming transformation and snarl threatening to break free. He looked at his twitching hand, sparking with tiny red shocks, horrified.

" What have I done?" He mumbled into himself. Looking up he noticed Trish was talking to Vergil now, his eyes were slowing getting wider and angrier by the minute as Trish reiterated. He needed to think fast, and he did exactly just that, sneaking with his best effort up to his room to see Alice.

Needles to say when Vergil ran up the stairs to check on Alice after he was done a thundering growl echoed from the room.

All that was left in the room was a note and two very important people missing.

No hard feelings, eh, Verg?

P.s. Good luck finding us.

Vergil practically kicked down the next door in the house and began his search. Almost slightly afraid. The three other house guests starred.

" Shouldn't we try to help either of them?" Nero asked.

"Nah." The both replied in unison.

* * *

Eh, EH!-? I started a big chase! YAY! SO the big question... who should win? WHO WHO? Come on, tell me in your review! " It might change the outcome of the story, if you get what I mean. * Nudge, nudge*

Signing out, Sephy *Kyuuu excitement!*


End file.
